I'll be your hero
by BecomeAliveAgain
Summary: Chad wants to ask Sonny out but doesn't know how. When he finally gets to it, Sonny and Chad have a wonderful night. OneShot to the song Hero from Starstruck


Hero

Chad/Sonny

Sonny with a Chance

Bold: Lyrics

Normal: Story line

**I'm no Superman **

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I wasn't a normal boy, but she wasn't a normal girl anymore either was she? I was the famous Chad Dylan Cooper, far from normal, but how could she make me _feel _normal? She made me feel as if I had absolutely no place on this earth like I had no purpose and I was a nobody. Which to her, I was. I don't think she meant to do it. I know she didn't mean to do it. She may hate me, but Sonny is a nice person. To everyone.

I hated what she did to me. I couldn't ever get this girl off my mind. Whoever said Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ love, was wrong. Even…if it was me. Which it was. Chad Dylan Cooper may not _do_ love, but he was _in_ love. Some how some way I had indeed fallen in love with Sonny, it took me quite a long while to get it through my mind and possibly out of my mouth, but it was nonetheless true.

**I can't take your hand, or fly you anywhere you want to go.**

She was in her dressing room, as she always was. The only problem I had at the moment was the certain blonde that was in the room with her. Truth be told, I'm trying to ask Sonny out, but there is no way what so ever that, that will happen if Blondie is in there.

I tapped my hand on the door nervously shuffling my feet, and then quickly stuffing my hands back in my pockets.

"Ugh," I heard Tawni's voice ring through my ear, "What do _you_ want?" She left me no time to answer, "Sonny your jerkthrob is here."

"What are you talking about Tawni, what jerkthr-" She paused seeing who was at the door—me.

I waved awkwardly.

"I'm out," Tawni said disgusted. Good, she needs to be out.

I stepped in the room leaning against the door.

"So?" Sonny asked.

Sonny stood straight folding and unfolding her hands. I stared at her hands, how I wished to hold them. But who knew that Chad Dylan Cooper was really a shy boy who couldn't hold a girls hand when he _really_ wanted to?

**I can't read your mind, like a billboard sign, or tell you everything you want to hear. **

I knew what I was thinking, but to know what Sonny was thinking would be weird. Some people wished they could, I however didn't. I think I know what she thinks at times, but at the same time I wish desperately that I'm wrong because in my mind she's always thinking negatives things about me. 'Ugh will he ever shut up?' 'How can he think he's hot?' 'What is wrong with this boy?'

Of course I didn't know if it was true or not, but I hoped not.

"Why are you here, Chad?"

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her quickly.

"What does that matter?"

I stumbled with my answers that were possible, "Well…I don't know…just making conversation?" I said lamely.

"Do you have a point to be here, Chad? I don't mean to be rude or anything" –Of course she doesn't—"but I have things to do, I have rehearsal in an hour."

"Oh…well then I'll try to hurry."

"Thank you."

Instead of hurrying, I thought.

**But I'll be your hero**

"Hurry?" She asked after a minute or so.

"Oh..right, I'm just gonna say this now. Okay?"

"Okay…"she said dragging it out.

When I didn't answer immediately, "CHAD!"

"Right! Sorry!"

I paused.

"Chad, seriously, I'm in a rush."

"WillyougooutwithmeSonny?"

"What?"

"Willyou-"

"I heard you. I just don't think I heard you right. Did you just ask me out?"

I nodded awkwardly.

Her breathing quickened. "Chad Dylan Cooper is asking me out," she kept mumbling to her self.

She looked so scared and frightened. My feet gave out under me as I landed on my butt and stuffed my head in my hands. What had I just done? I just ruined everything. She doesn't like me back and now she doesn't know what to say!

"I'm…just going to leave." I said awkwardly.

"What!? Don't go!"

"Why not? You clearly don't want me here."

"Yes!"

"What? You _do_ want me here."

"No, I mean yes," My face contorted in all different ways at her answers. She sighed, "I do want you here, but I meant yes, I'll go out with you."

"Wait, what?"

"…yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"My voice went high.

"Yes," she said slowly, "I want to go out with you."

"Tomorrow?"

"That works for me if it works for you."

"I'll pick you up at your apartment at 7?"I asked unsure of myself.

"It's a date." She said smiling.

"Yeah," I whispered to myself, "A date."

**Cause I, I can be everything you need. **

The next day was the biggest day of my life. I was so busy trying to get everything right. I changed multiple times, who knew Chad Dylan Cooper could be such a girl? I glanced at my watch repeatedly. When I made it to Sonny's door, I hesitated before knocking. I glanced at my watching hoping I wasn't too early, when I was struck by the fact that I wasn't early. At all. I was late, thirty minutes late. I hadn't even noticed. My nerves pushed to the side, I quickly knocked on the door thinking of an excuse that would make Sonny think I was not going to blow her off.

Sonny answered the door with a smile that faltered slightly at its peeks.

"Sonny, I am so sorry I was so busy getting ready I didn't see the time, and I was so nervous-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Nervous? That doesn't fit your part Chad," She said with a playful smirk on her face.

**If you're the one for me, like gravity I'll be unstoppable.**

"Yeah, well that smirk doesn't quite fit the happy face of Sonny Monroe," I said cracking a smile.

"And thus the torture begins," she said rolling her eyes as I motioned her into the vehicle.

"Right, torture," I said chuckling lightly.

**I, yeah, I believe in destiny.**

"What are you going to do for the rest of your life?" Sonny asked quietly, stirring her coke with her straw.

"Well," I said thinking, "I'd love to act, but I guess it depends on what my future wife," I mentally pictured an imagine of who I wanted that to be, "wants or what's best for the family. Acting isn't a very suitable job for a dad."

"So you plan on getting married, and what if not acting?"

"Of course, having a family is my dream-"

"Really?"

"Yes, and if not acting, perhaps management or architect."

"You're smart enough for that?" Sonny asked completely serious, "That's a huge job, Chad."

"I know, but believe it or not I excel in math. I've already taken calculus and I'm not even a junior."

"How do you do that?"

"When I was super young," I said thinking back to my third grade year, "my mom would make me take a math class in the school year then during the summer I would take another then in fourth grade I'd be doing fifth grade math and in fifth grade I'd be doing seventh grade math. It was intense and I hated it, but it was required of my mom."

"Gross."

"Tell me about it. But by my sophomore year I've taken pretty much any math class possible to take in high school, except of course the easy ones like Algebra A or Algebra B instead of just Algebra 1."

"An architect, eh? Did you ever play with Lego's?"

"Oh, all the time," I said teasing her.

"Some nerd you were."

"Obviously you've never seen Chad Dylan Goldfarm! Did you see that guy?" I said thinking back to my early days, "Did you see the glasses that kid wore?"

"I must have missed it," she said trying hard not to laugh.

**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul. **

"This may sound rude," Sonny said. She paused a second to the though.

"I'm sure it won't sound rude. It's like against all Sonny System that anything _rude_ would come out of your mouth."

Sonny rolled her eyes and continued, "You're actually," she paused, then as an after note, "You might want to cover you're ego, normal."

"Me? Normal?" I scoffed, thinking back to my previous thoughts the day before. "I'm only normal when I'm with you." I said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yes, everyone else I'm the stupid jerk to. You are one of the few people who see the real Chad."

"Who else sees it?"

"My mom, dad, you…Portlyn. Mostly my little brother though."

"You…have a brother?"

I nodded, "Yeah. We adopted him."

**But if you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero. **

"That's sweet."

"Yeah," I said knowing she was about to get a mouth full of Chad Dylan Cooper's real life, "Well not only is he adopted," I said softly, "He is 5 now…we got him when he was months old, because his mother abused him and was an alcoholic. Then add to it the fact that he has Diabetes that was completely hereditary and the Down syndrome…he's a handful for a single mom to take care of. So we took him in and adopted him. His name is Dylan," I laughed lightly, "By birth. Dylan Remington Cooper. He's five, but he's got the mentality and size of a two year old. He won't be going to school for a while. So I spend plenty of time with him. He is the…most remarkable little boy you will ever meet. And it kills me to discern that little five years olds will make fun of my little brother because his eyes are to far apart or his speech is limited." My hand met my mouth rubbing my lips slightly. "I hate the fact that everyone loves me but with knowingly not love my brother just because of how he looks. This is so cliché but he never stops smiling. He has the most trials I have ever seen a five year old have to go through, and yet he smiles. Where as I, or Tawni, or Portlyn, hardly ever smile. Why is that?" I hands fell from mouth and locked on the table. I knew I was going to cry. So I didn't keep it in. Either way I would cry so I let the stupid tears fall. "Everyday when we have to give him a shot for his diabetes my mom will have me tell him his favorite joke to get his mind of the fact that we're sticking needle into his side. So I tell him the joke and mean while he can't stop clapping like a one year old who's learning to walk." A couple more tears fell as I felt Sonny's hands fold on top of mine. "Then when it's over I'll finish the joke and he'll crack up laughing," I smiled at the thoughts of my brothers, "He's my life." I concluded.

"Chad," Sonny said quietly, "That's…miraculous."

**So incredible, some kind of miracle. **

"Yeah, miraculous," I smiled at her.

"You're really sweet, Chad." Sonny said, "You must be the best brother he'll ever have."

"I like to think that," I said, "I want to be the best I can be for him."

**That when it's meant to be I'll become a hero.**

"You know," Sonny said, "Special kids are like…I don't know how to say it. I just love them."

"I could see you loving them. It's so…Sonny. First books, why not special kids, right?"

She laughed, "Right. This may be a walk-a-thon you won't be opposed to."

"That's true."

"You know, Chad…I could honestly…say you're my hero right now."

He laughed, "I never thought I would here those words come out of Sonny Munroe's mouth."

"Me either," she laughed.

**So I'll wait-wait-wait-wait for you, oh, yeah I'll be a hero, oh, oh**

"You have no idea how much it pains me to say this, Chad," Sonny said with a bright smile on her face, as we stood on her porch, "But I actually had a really, really great time tonight. And I'm touched you would let your wall down for me."

"It pains you…?"

"Yes…spending time with the_ rival_…and having fun!" She fake gasped as if she were Tawni.

I chuckled, "Well I'm honored that you had a good time."

I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

I bent down a big and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

I pulled away from her and hugged her lightly. When I let go, she looked into my eyes. I heard her breath quicken, making me smile inside. She grabbed my hand and pushed up on her tiptoes. I was confused at first, before I found what she was doing. She startled me by resting her lips on mine. She kissed me softly. It took me a moment, but my free hand snaked into her hair as I kissed her back.

I only wished I could be her hero every night.


End file.
